Otto Mann
Otto Mann, es el chófer del autobús de la escuela. Conduce el autobús escolar de la Escuela Primaria de Springfield. Comúnmente se le utiliza para parodiar al vago, al rock y al satanismo, debido a su interés por la sangre y la muerte. Se caracteriza por ser de la cultura metal. Siempre va vestido con una camiseta rosa, short azul, gorra rosa y con audífonos, y con tatuajes. Según él mismo dijo, lo único que aprendió en la escuela fue tocar la guitarra. Durante algún tiempo, fue conductor sin tener licencia para conducir. Estuvo a punto de casarse con Becky, trabajadora de un restaurante alemán, a quien le dedicó Every Rose Has Its Thorn de Poison, y a quien abandonó en el altar después de que Marge le diera como opción ella o el rock; se terminaría yendo en el autobús con Poison. A esta boda asistieron también los padres de Otto, siendo su padre un marino de alto rango y muy reconocido. También se le suele ver conduciendo en otros autobuses, entre ellos uno de la cárcel y otro del asilo, así como un furgón de extracción de sangre. Otro autobús que ha conducido es el de la Primera Iglesia de Springfield, y también un camión que contiene una piscina al aire libre. También en el episodio que acusan a Marge y a Homer de asesinos se le ve conduciendo un autobús de turismo. Aparentemente consume drogas esporádicamente, aunque en alguna ocasión se evidencia su vicio por la marihuana, haciéndose buen amigo de Homer, su compañero de vicio. Estudió en la Universidad de Brown. Es el segundo mayor fanático de Metallica, y también es fanático de Judas Priest. En un episodio escucha Breaking the Law, y en otro Living After Midnight. En el capítulo Das Bus, al caer del autobús al agua grita "Zep Rules" (Viva Led Zeppelin). Durante la película de Los Simpsons en una de las escenas finales se lo puede ver a Otto abrazando a Becky. Apariciones * Homer's odyssey. (Primera Aparición). * The telltale head. * Bart gets an F. * Dancin' Homer. * Dead putting society. * Bart the daredevil. * Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th commandment. * Principal charming. * Bart's dog gets an F. * Old money. * The war of the Simpsons. * Three men and a comic book. * Blood feud. * Stark raving dad. * When Flanders failed. * Homer defined. * Treehouse of horror II. * Flaming Moe's. * Homer alone. * Bart the lover. * Dog of death. * The Otto show. * Bart's friend falls in love. * Kamp Krusty. * A streetcar named Marge. * Homer the heretic. * Lisa the beauty queen. * Duffless. * Bart of darkness. * Bart's comet. * It's a mad, mad, mad, mad Marge. * Weekend at Burnsie's. * All's fair in oven war. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * Seemingly never-ending story. * The mook, the chef, the wife and her Homer. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * Ice cream of Margie (with light blue hair). (Última Aparición).